White Houses
by DeerOfTheDawn
Summary: In which Young Soo reminisces about his college days. College!AU Pairings (sort of): Hong Kong x Korea, and America x Korea


**Summary: **In which Young Soo reminisces about his college days. (College!AU) Hong Kong x South Korea

Warnings: SHY!YoungSoo (lol), mentions of sex, suicidal thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

I breathed out. My breath lingered in the cold air in a little cloud, slowly fading away. I was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park near my apartment. Times like these hurt me the most. Reminiscing about my college days and my stupid mistakes. My first stupid mistake hurt the most. Sometimes I pray, pray that I could go back in time and stop myself. Maybe, I could have taken things slow. Maybe then, we wouldn't have grown apart so fast.

_…_

I was young then, and I was scared too. It was my freshman year of college, and I was 18. It was August now and I was to be meeting my new roommates. I shuffled through the college hall ways, clutching a piece of paper in one hand, and my bags in another. I stayed close to the wall, not wanting to bump into anyone. When I got to my room I looked up at the door and noticed the number 224. The numbers were silver and they shined. I opened the door to a room that looked small, but cozy.

There was a medium sized white couch against the wall, with a coffee table in front of it. Magazines were scattered on top of the table, with a cup of iced tea on a coaster left near the right edge of the table. There was a decent TV facing the couch and a shelf holding a good selection of movies. Beyond this room was a very small kitchen. The light was on and I heard the clanking of what sounded to be dishes.

I slowly approached the kitchen and muttered a wimpy 'Hello'.

A boy, more than likely my room mate, was putting some dishes into a cabinet. He closed the door and turned towards me and smiled. He introduced himself as Yao. He must have been Chinese. He was about my height, and his eyes sparkled. His hair was brown with a slight tint of red to it. It was also, very long and tied back in a ponytail. His presence immediately made me feel a little bit more relaxed.

"So what is your name? You're my roommate right?" His voice brought me back to reality and I realized I hadn't really said anything.

"It's Young Soo…"

"Nice to meet you, Young Soo. I hope we can become good friends." Yao really is nice, I thought to myself.

He showed me to our room and told me that another boy would be staying with us. A boy named Kiku. I was happy to have already made a friend with one of my roommates, and I hoped that I would be able to befriend the other one too. College may not have been as scary as I thought it was.

I met Kiku later that day, while making some Chinese steamed buns with Yao. He said that we should make our first day together as roommates memorable.

The first two months or so of college were a breeze. My roommates were my two best friends. I hadn't made many other friends, but Yao and Kiku were all I needed. Everyday I would return to our dorm and find myself a cup of milk tea that Kiku had made for me. He was a sweet heart. He helped me with everything, and after we finished our homework we would usually just sit with each other and watch some dramas. We spent time just relaxing and enjoying our time together.

At sunset, Yao would return from his daily tasks. He would come home from dance classes and change from those clothes, into even more casual attire. He would usually join Kiku and I in whatever we were doing. Sometimes though, he wouldn't return home until late at night. He was always careful not to wake us though.

Yao had more friends that he liked to hang out with too. He was a very social creature.

_…_

One day, Yao brought his friends over to meet Kiku and I. It was early December and break would be coming soon. Yao figured that we would all get along, and that we would be able to spend some break time together. He introduced us to Leon, Arthur, and Feliciano. Unlike Yao, I wasn't very open. Yao urged me to get to know them though; and so I did.

Arthur was a smiley person. He was friendly and humorous. He also had a passion for singing and playing guitar. He brought over the game 'Singstar' many nights, and we would all sing our hearts out. He always got the high score. Arthur and I became good friends. Kiku and him though, were even closer. They got along very well. Their friendship was very cute.

Feliciano was a warm character. He was very caring towards everyone, and he always made an effort to make everyone feel happy. He told me I was cute once, and at the time I became flustered. After that day, he would tease me by calling me 'cute' or 'adorable'. He really enjoyed pasta.

Leon, like me, was not an open person. He didn't show as many expressions as our other friends, but when he smiled the whole room lit up. It took longer for us to become comfortable with each other, because we weren't very social people. When we did though, we became the closest friends. We would often go out after school to go and drink bubble tea. Everyday, I would order the taro flavored tea, and Leon would order chocolate.

All of us spent the winter break together, and we were inseparable.

We vowed to be friends forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! ^0^ I am back with a new fanfiction. You may remember from my first Kimchiburger fic. Or you may not. Anyways this fic is written to be for another fandom (EXO, the kpop boy band), that does not have as an option. So I'm posting it as a HK/SK fic. Excuse me if I accidentally forget to change a name. I wanted to see if you guys liked it. Please give me criticism, and help me improve!


End file.
